Let It Be Me
by Bella Kali
Summary: Rachel is taking a new outlook on life. Sam realizes that he has been wrong about what he wanted in a girl all along. Can he convince her to take a chance on guys again. Evanberry. M for later chapters. R&R plz. I do not own show or music.
1. Rachel does what?

Chapter 1

Rachel does what?

AN: Hello there! So while I am having a block on some of my other stories I thought I would take a stab at an Evanberry fic. Don't know why but I think those two would be adorable together. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!

Important Notes.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany didn't quit the Cheerio's they weren't forced to make that choice.

Sam and Quinn broke up because of the Finn incident.

Kurt never left McKinley.

Rachel was done with boys. After the latest show down with Finn she couldn't take any more. All she got was heart ache and she didn't need that anymore. She was going to turn over a new leaf in life and focus on her. She was tired of being the loud weirdo and she was about to change all of that.

"Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked knocking on Sue's door that afternoon after classes were over for the day.

"What can I do for you Rachel?" Sue said motioning for Rachel to take a seat.

"I want to join the Cheerio's and before you say no I have prepared a list of reasons why you should allow me to join," Rachel said handing a piece of pink stationary to Sue while she continued to talk. "To begin I am in top physical condition exercising on a regular basis, I have been trained for twelve years in all types of dance as well as gymnastics, I'm small so I can be lifted and tossed easily," Rachel went on.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Sue said holding up a hand. "I like your spunk Rachel and if you can prove yourself against my other girls then you can join. Be at practice on Friday and we will see if you can keep up." Sue said dismissing her. Rachel smiled and practically skipped out of Sue's office. Rachel walked down the hall and into glee that day feeling like she was on top of the world for the first time in a while. She spotted Brittany sitting next to Artie and sat down next to her.

"Hello Rachel how are you today?" Brittany asked.

"Good Brittany I actually wanted to ask if you would come over to my place later and help me with something?" Rachel asked hoping Brittany would be willing to help. She was the best dancer that Rachel knew and if anyone could help her with cheerleading it was Brittany plus she didn't think that Quinn or Santana would be willing to help her.

"Sure Rachel why don't I ride home with you, as you know my cat Charity crashed my car and I could use the ride." Brittany told her.

"Sure sounds great." Rachel said as came in and started talking about there weeks assignment. They were all to find a song that represented where they were in their life right now and be ready to present it by the end of the week. Rachel was thrilled she was going to be able to showcase the new her by Friday. She was sure that Coach Sylvester wouldn't turn her down and she knew that she could stand up to anyone now. After writing and original song and seeing the kind of reception it received she knew she could take anything now.

Once glee club was over that day Brittany and Rachel walked to her car and slipped in heading to her house not talking about much at all until they pulled into Rachel's drive way.

"So what do you need help with Rachel?" Brittany asked as they got out of her car.

"I am trying out for the Cheerio's on Friday and I was hoping that I could enlist your help with some of the routines and cheers so that I am prepared fully at practice." Rachel said opening her front door and stepping aside to let Brittany in.

"Oh Rachel that is awesome. I am happy to help you." Brittany said bouncing inside the house. "Go get changed and then we can out back and work on some moves for you. Though I will tell you know if Artie offers you a magic comb don't take it." Brittany said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Rachel just rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to change into work out clothes.

After what seemed like an eternity Rachel and Brittany finally took a break. Cheerleading was harder then it looked harder then Rachel realized and it just motivated her more to prove that she could do this.

"So Brittany have you decided what song you will be doing for glee this week?" Rachel asked as they sat at the island in her kitchen drinking bottled water and catching their breath after the last run through of a cheer routine.

"I think I will do some more Ke$ha." Brittany said smiling at Rachel. She was so sweet and innocent. Rachel couldn't understand how she was friends with girls who could be so mean.

"You do really well with her music." Rachel commented thinking about the options she had. Rachel drove Brittany home that night and they agreed that they would met up again the rest of the week to work more on Rachel's cheerleading skills. Things were starting to look up for Rachel Berry.

The next day when Rachel woke up she looked in her closet and pulled out skinny jeans from one of her glee outfits and a t-shirt along with some flat to wear to school that day. She braided her hair back and when she was satisfied with the way she looked she grabbed her bag and headed to school. Rachel walked into McKinley High and held her head up as she walked to her locker that day. She was grabbing her books for her first set of classes when Puck came over.

"Someone is looking hot today." Puck said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Can I help you Noah?" Rachel asked continuing with what she was doing.

"Just wanted to let you know that Quinn and Satan got word about a certain someone wanting to join the Cheerio's and they are none to happy and to tell you that I still think that we are a couple of hot Jews and should hook up." Puck said with a wink.

"Noah I have told you before I don't think we work as a couple and I have no interest in hooking up with anyone." Rachel said closing her locker and leaving to go to her classes.

"Well the offer is on the table." Puck said before heading off to do whatever it is that he does instead of classes.

Rachel was in her last class of the day when Sam slide into the seat next to her. She didn't even realize that they shared the class together until now.

"Hey Rachel." Sam said turning in his seat to face her.

"Hello Samuel, is there something I can do for you?" She asked turning her head to see him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after the whole Finn and Quinn thing." Sam said giving her a sad smile.

"I am dealing just fine but how are you. Rebounding with Santana I am sure is helping some." Rachel said never thinking before to ask how he was since he was in the same boat as he so to speak.

"Yeah I really only did that to make Quinn mad, Santana isn't really my type." Sam admitted to her.

"I see well I may not be Santana's friend but don't lead her on. It isn't fair to her to be used." Rachel said.

"Oh trust me Santana knows how I feel about everything and I know why she is with me but I don't see it lasting much longer." Sam said. Rachel nodded and turned her attention to the front of the class room and the teacher who was now droning on about some feud that happened a thousand years ago. "You look really nice today by the way." Sam whispered to her before turning to face the front as well.

The rest of the week went by quickly enough and then came Friday morning and Rachel was nervous. She and Brittany had worked endlessly all week and now they were in the gymnasium waiting for Coach Sylvester to show up. The other Cheerio's all stood off to one side whispering to one another while Brittany and Rachel stood by the bleachers.

"Okay ladies we have a new recruit who is going to see if she has what it takes to be one of us. Rachel the floor is all yours." Coach Sylvester said taking a seat. Brittany gave Rachel a thumbs up as Rachel walked out to the middle of the gym and nodded to Brittany to start the music. Once she was done Rachel was proud of herself she remembered all of the steps and had completed all the gymnastics that her and Brittany had prepared. Brittany was clapping furiously as Rachel stood there panting looking at Sue waiting to hear her thoughts.

"Rachel see Q to get a uniform and welcome to the Cheerio's." Sue said standing up and jotting something down on her clip board.

"But Coach its Rachel Berry, how could you let her on the squad, we are going to have no cred if you let her on." Quinn said stepping away from the rest of the Cheerio's.

"Q get her a uniform and I would suggest taking some pointers from her she had five days to learn the routines and performed them better then you. Be careful or she make take your captain spot." Sue said walking out of the gym and left Quinn glaring at Rachel.

"Come on Rachel I will help you get a uniform." Brittany said taking Rachel's hand and leading her to where they kept their uniforms.

After showering and getting ready before school started Rachel took her new crisp Cheerio's uniform out of the dry cleaning bag and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned at what she saw. She was hot. Rachel actually thought she looked hot.

"You look great Rach." Brittany said seeing Rachel staring at herself in the mirror. "Come on we have a long day ahead of us and glee this afternoon. Did you pick a song?" Brittany asked as she and Rachel picked up their bags and left the locker room.

"Yes I did, you ready for your?' Rachel asked. Brittany nodded and Rachel took a deep breath before walking the distance to her locker. Everyone in the halls stopped and stared at her a lot of the guys giving her cat calls and wolf whistles while others whispered things like is that really Rachel Berry and am I seeing this right. Rachel just kept a smile on her face and walked to her locker getting her books and putting her bag away. The rest of the day went very much the same way with people staring at her but she did not receive one nasty comment or slushy facial which was a nice change. The day could not have gone better.

"What the Hell." Mercedes said as Rachel walked into glee that day. Everyone in the room became silent seeing Rachel in a Cheerio's uniform. All of the guys jaws were on the floor even Kurt's. He could believe his eyes.

"Yes Man hands has joined the Cheerio's, but I doubt it will last long." Santana said walking into glee and pushing past Rachel. Rachel didn't saw anything but took a seat next to Brittany again and waited for to come in.

"So who has song ready?" Mr. Schuester asked.

AN: Well there you are the first chapter. To see some pics of Rachel as a Cheerio go to photobucket and search ssteele2989 and the album is the story title. SO what songs do you think our characters should sing? Let me know your thoughts and see if they make it into the next chapter.


	2. Not Ready to Make Nice

Chapter 2

Not Ready to Make Nice

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope to hear your thoughts in the future. Please let me know any songs that you would like to see our characters sing. Check out photobucket for some Sam and Rachel Manips I made. I am just starting out with learning the ins and outs of photo editing so let me know what you think of those as well and I will start working on a youtube video soon as well. Enjoy!

Songs used or mentioned in this chapter,

Perfect by P!nk sung by Santana

Changes by David Bowie sung by Puck

A little help from my friends by the Beatles sung by Kurt

We r Who We r by Ke$ha sung by Brittany

Sorry by Buckcherry sung by Finn

(Oops) Hit 'em up style by Blu Cantrell sung by Mercedes

Not Ready to Make Nice by The Dixie Chicks sung by Rachel

Apologize by OneRebulic sung by Sam

Much to everyone's shock that day Santana was the first to say she had a song prepared.

"I'm not gonna open up to all of you but this song sums up how I feel right now." Santana said with her usual attitude.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me!

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're perfect to me

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that... ?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby... !

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me...

Everyone applauded Santana as she took her seat. Puck was up next and sung his version of David Bowie's changes which everyone loved, Brittany sang We R Who We R by Ke$ha which was fun and everyone joined in and danced too. Artie passed on singing while Kurt did with a little help from my friends by the Beatles thanking Mercedes and Rachel with helping him through some things, which half way through the song they joined him in singing. Finn was up next and no one really was looking forward to this. Ever since the mono incident no one had really had any respect for Finn. He got up and no one really paid attention to him until he opened his mouth. He sang Sorry by Buckcherry. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. How could he sing that song when he was obviously with Quinn now? No one clapped for Finn as he took his seat. Quinn was so stunned by what he had sung that she passed on singing. Rachel stood up in front of everyone and looked at all of their faces. So much had changed since she had joined glee club and it was still ever changing. There were some smiling faces, some with scowls, and some she didn't care to look at. But there was one face that caught her attention. It was Sam's he was looking at her with an encouraging smile but she could see in his eyes the same sadness and heart ache that was in her own. She had never really given much thought to him before. When he first came to glee club he instantly went to dating Quinn and from there to Santana. Sure he had a good voice. Sometimes even great, but she knew that he was the kind of guy that would never look at her twice. Rachel took a deep breath and prepared herself for her song.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

Everyone applauded and cheered for Rachel as she belted out the last not of the verse. __

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

Rachel did a small curtsy and went to take her seat. Mercedes got up next and told everyone that she had chosen her song because some of the guys in their group had been acting like straight up fools and for her girl to listen up to pay them back before going into (oops) Hit 'em up style by Blu Cantrell. The lastly was Sam. He got up and grabbed a stool and sat down on it with Mike, Puck, and Artie joining him.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/o/one_republic_ft_ ]__  
I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...  


"Well I am glad that everyone got that out of their system. Now for next week we are going to being doing a duets competition again. You will pick your partners from the hat and present your song next week and keep in mind that all songs that are sung now can be put up for nomination for Nationals since we have yet to receive any word if their will be a theme. Also the Winners if the duets competition will receive a dinner for two at breadsticks again." said holding up a hat and tossing the papers around in it. "Finn you're up first." Finn stood up and walked over to and picked a name from the hat.

"Puck." Finn said walking back and taking a seat next to Puck and fist bumped him. Mercedes came up next and got Kurt which they were both so happy about. Quinn got Brittany and Santana got Artie which she was non to happy about since the girl she was in love with was dating him. Mike and Tina were pared together which they were fine with.

"Well it looks like you are with me." Sam said turning to Rachel and smiling at her.

"Yes it would seem so." Rachel said.

"Ok guys. Take the rest of the time today and start brain storming idea's and be ready to present next week and everyone have a great and safe weekend." said picking up his papers and walking into his office off to the side of the choir room.

"So any ideas on what you would like to do Rachel?" Sam asked as Rachel came down and sat next to him. She smiled at the use of her name and not a nickname or her last name or a taunt.

"I have a few ideas, would you like to come over and go through some options?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah that is fine. Here is my number, text me I can come over around five if that is ok?" Same said writing his number down on s sheet of paper and handing it to her.

"Okay I will see you at five then, but Brit and I have to go." Rachel said standing up and joining Brittany at the door before turning and waving goodbye to Sam._  
_"It's lucky you got Sam." Brittany said walking down the hall with Rachel as they walked to her car.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked looking up at the tall blond.

"Because you two are meant to be." Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"Brittany don't get any ideas inside that head of yours. Sam and I are going to work on this project together and then go back to how it was before. I told you that I am done with boys for now." Rachel said as they got into her car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"If you say so Rae Rae." Brittany said using her new nickname for Rachel. Rachel just shook her head smiling to herself at Brittany's antics. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked as they pulled into Brittany's driveway.

"Nothing my fathers are out of town again. Would you like to come over?" Rachel asked.

"I would love to and we should have the others over and just hang out all day. The club really needs to learn to get along and the last party was so much fun." Brittany chirped.

"All right but no alcohol this time. Seriously being thrown up on changes a person." Rachel said with a shudder.

"Okay well I will text everyone and tell them to meet at your place at noon." Brittany said giving Rachel a quick hug before getting out of the car and bouncing up to her house.

Rachel got home shortly after four and went directly up to her room. There was a note on her door from her dads telling her how much they loved her and how proud they were of her and that there was no alcohol to be found in the house. Rachel laughed to herself before pushing her door open and set her bags down before taking her cheerios uniform off and hanging it up exchanging it for a pair of jeans and an Audrey Hepburn t-shirts.

She went down to her kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge along with an apple before walking into her living room sitting on the couch and turning her iPod on and flipping through her songs trying to think of a good song to sing with Sam. She didn't want to send the wrong message to him or to the group but it seemed that all the duets she knew were love songs.

She must have lost track of time because the next thing she knew there was a knock at her door. Rachel jumped off of the couch and walked to the door and opening it to find Sam with his back pack slung over on shoulder and his guitar in another.

"Hello Samuel." Rachel said stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Rachel and please call me Sam. My mother calls me Samuel when she is angry about something." Sam said stepping in to her home and waiting for her to lead the way.

"Okay well we can go to the basement and work on our project. Can I get you anything?" Rachel asked walking down the hall.

"No I am fine thank you." Sam said following her down the stairs to her parents 'Oscar room'. "Are you dad's home?" Sam asked setting his things down.

"No business trip they will be back Monday." Rachel told him sitting on the couch in the corner. "So I was thinking about what song to do and I am going to admit that I am having a hard time thinking of a song to do with you. Most duets are love songs and I don't want the wrong message sent. Plus we need a song that will fit both of our vocal ranges and I am Broadway while you are singer/songwriter." Rachel said quickly.

"Okay first breath Rachel I really don't need you passing out on me and secondly who cares about what message is sent. It's a song and it doesn't have to have a deeper meaning than it's a good song that we wanted to sing." Sam said sitting next to Rachel. "I am starting to learn that labels and popularity aren't all that they are cracked up to be but at the same time it helps when people slushy you or a friend." Sam said. Rachel nodded and smiled at Sam.

"That was very insightful Sam. So do you have any ideas of what you would like to do?" Rachel asked.

"A few. I was thinking maybe you're the one that I want from grease would be fun." Sam said slightly blushing at suggesting something that wouldn't seem like him.

"Um no Finn and I had a moment with that song. Bad memories, but it is a great suggestion." Rachel said remembering that Finn told her she looked like a sad clown hooker in her Sandy outfit.

"Oh sorry." Sam said looking away from Rachel.

"What about lay all your love on me by ABBA it's a great fun song and if we don't care about what others think then I don't see the problem in doing it." Rachel said. Sam agreed and Rachel went to her computer and printed out the sheet music for them and they got started working on it.


	3. Glee Party Redo

Chapter 3

Glee party Redo

AN: Hello my Lovelies! Thank you to those who added my story to their favs and alerts though I was sad to only receive one review last chapter so let's try for a few more this time. I truly enjoy hearing from my readers, good and bad, and try to message you back thanking you for your thoughts and like to converse with you as well. Anyways now that I have gone on for a bit here is the next chapter. Please let me know any songs you would like to see. Enjoy!

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She and Sam had spent the rest of the night getting to know a little bit more about each other and worked on their song and she was sure they would be ready to go by Monday afternoon. Sam, she learned, was a quick learner and really did have a wonderful voice, and played the guitar beautifully as well. Rachel had to admit that she was looking forward to seeing him again today when everyone came over that afternoon.

Getting up and doing her morning routine of working out and showering Rachel stood looking at her closet trying to figure out something to wear for the day. The last time she had everyone over she realized that her choice in attire had been simply atrocious. She picked out a simple white cotton eyelet dress with white flats. With her hair curled and pinned back slightly on the sides and a little make up done she grabbed her purse and was opening her front door to leave to go to the store when she encountered Sam getting ready to knock on her door.

"Oh Hello Sam." Rachel said coming to a halt.

"Uh, hey wow that is…I mean…you look really nice." Sam stumbled out. Rachel raised a petite eyebrow to him still wondering what he was doing here. "Brit text me said you needed help." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. Rachel was going to have to have a talk with Brittany later.

"Oh thank you and I was just about to go to the store for snacks, if you wanted to come with me." Rachel said walking out to join Sam on her front porch and locking her door behind her.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that." Sam said with a small smile joining Rachel as she walked to her car. The drive had been a silent on with just the music from Rachel's stereo playing until Sam broke the silence.

"You didn't really need help did you?" Sam asked as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"No I didn't Brittany had taken it upon herself to match make I suppose even though she knows I have no interest." Rachel said. "Not that it's you or anything it's just that after the whole Finn thing I don't think I can handle or really want another relationship right now." Rachel quickly added after seeing a little hurt flash across Sam's face.

"It's ok I understand where you are coming from. I feel the same way. I though I needed a girl to help with being able to fit in but it just ends badly." Sam said shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked into the store and Rachel picked a cart, taking a sanitizing whip and cleaned off the handle bar before walking into the store.

"So what all shall we get then?' Rachel asked looking over at Sam.

"The norm I guess." He said but continued when he say the blank look on Rachel's face. "You don't do this very often do you?" Sam said with a small chuckle. "Start in the chips aisle and we can go from there." He said pointing down the stores main aisle way. "So why did you deiced to join the cheerios. I thought you hated those girls?" Sam asked as they walked through the store picking out things here and there.

"I like to dance and I thought it might be a nice change. I may seem like getting a slushy facial every day doesn't bother me but it does, so I decided to take charge and put a stop to the bullying, plus if I am wearing the uniform no one would dare throw a slushy on me in fear of Coach Sylvester coming after them for ruining a perfectly good uniform." Rachel said as she sat deciding which vegan snack she was going to get for herself. "Plus they aren't all bad. Brittany is actually every sweet and most of the girls on the squad are doing it because they need a cheerleading scholarship." Rachel continued picking a few things for herself.

"I can see where you are coming from. Does it really happen every day?" Sam asked as they walked to the cashier.

"Some times and some days it's name calling or getting shoved up against the lockers, but that's high school right?" Rachel said with a small shrug paying the lady at the cash register and thanking her.

"No Rachel that isn't high school, have you told anyone?" Sam asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter, so I go on. Like I said I am taking charge of my life and I'm not going to sit by anymore and just let it happen." Rachel said pushing the cart out to her car.

"Well neither am I." Sam said.

"I know you won't Sam, you have stood up for people so much this year already. You are a good guy Sam." Rachel said sweetly popping her trunk and loading the bags into her car with Sam's help. Rachel was sliding into the driver's seat when her phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled it out and flipped open the screen to see a text message from Brittany.

_Hey, Evry1 said yes, can u pick me up tho._

Rachel smiled to herself and sent her reply before putting her keys in the ignition.

"We are going to swing by Brittany's before heading back to my house. Is that okay?" Rachel asked looking at Sam.

"No problems here." Sam said with a smile and nod. They made the quick trip to Brittany's talking about their song for glee and how they wished they had the opportunity sooner to sing together.

"I will run up and get her I will be right back." Rachel said pulling into Brittany's drive way. Rachel walked up the path to the front door and knocked. Brittany opened the door a moment later with an overnight bag in hand. "Ready to go Brittany?' Rachel asked giving Brittany a hug.

"Yes and I hope you don't mind but I offered for the girls of the group to sleep over if they wanted." Brittany said walking with Rachel to her car.

"No that is fine though I think it will just be the two of us plus Kurt and Mercedes. They both already talked to me about it." Rachel said.

"Hey Brit." Sam said as Brittany got into the back seat of Rachel's car.

"Hi Sam, so did Rachel need help like I said?" Brittany asked buckling herself in as Rachel pulled out of her drive way.

"Yes she did, I don't know how this girl gets anything done with out help." Sam teased. Rachel just shook her head and smiled to herself. Brittany and Sam talked most about whatever new movie was out that Rachel hadn't seen on the way back to her house. By the time they got back and got all the bags inside it was getting close to noon and everyone would be there within a few minutes. Rachel pulled out bowls and a cooler to have Brittany and Sam to start to fill and she went to their media room to put on her Pandora radio on top 40 hits list, before heading back up stairs to help with the rest of the snacks. Brittany and Sam had done a wonderful job of putting everything out and even finding the proper trash bins for everything. They carried all the bowls down stairs along with the cooler full of soda before sitting down on one of the couches to wait for people to show up.

"So what all are we going to do today?' Sam asked.

"I don't really know, movies, music, I have twister and some other games." Rachel said with a shrug.

"We have to play twister." Brittany said sitting up and bouncing in her seat slightly.

"Alright well twister is a go then." Rachel said hearing the door bell. Mercedes and Kurt were the first to arrive followed by Puck, then Santana and Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Artie all showed up together and lastly to show was Finn. Once everyone was there and all sitting around in little groups talking Brittany stood up and announced it was movie time. Brittany gave them a few options and everyone finally all agreed on RENT since they liked the song that was used in the diva off.

"So what now?" Artie asked after the move was over.

"Can we play Twister now?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Sure we can if Artie wouldn't mind being the spinner for us." Rachel said looking to Artie. She felt bad that he couldn't play with him. She suspected that he feels out a lot more then people realize.

"I will if all of the girls play a round first." Artie said with a wink. Everyone laughed but agreed.

"I'm going to go change first." Rachel announced getting the game box out of the closet and handing it to Puck to set up before going up to her room to change into a pain of jeans and a purple tank top. When she came back down stairs the guys were trying to see who could get them selves into the most twisted position with what seemed like Mike in the lead.

"Okay are we ready to play then?" Rachel asked.

"Yes we are." Brittany said clapping her hands.

"Okay ladies line up." Artie said setting the spinner in his lap and positioning himself to one side of the mat. Tina stood directly opposite him while Brittany and Rachel stood at one end facing Santana and Quinn.

"Okay Right hand Red." Artie called. The girls all placed their hands down, getting catcalls from Puck along with 'nice asses'. Rachel just rolled her eyes and waited for Artie to give the next command. After about the sixth call all the girls were lopped in and out of each other hoping that no one fell because they would all go down. All the guys watched with curiosity as the girls climbed around, on top, and under each other trying to hit their marks with out falling. Tina was the first to go when she tried to move her left foot to a green circle. Next was Santana, her right hand slipping out as she went to move it to yellow, soon it was down to just Quinn and Rachel and Sam found himself cheering for Rachel to win. He had watched her the whole game and was intrigued by all of the positions she could get herself into and he found his mind wandering to less then pure thoughts. Finally after forty-five minutes of playing Quinn finally fell trying to get around Rachel to a spot on the other side of her.

"Yay Rae Rae you won." Brittany said giving Rachel a big hug.

"Rae Rae?'" Santana asked watching the exchange between the two girls and found herself extremely jealous of Rachel.

"Yes that is my nickname for her just like you are San." Brittany said releasing Rachel.

"Well I will stick to man hands thank you very much." Santana said and Quinn agreed with her.

"She had a name you know." Sam said which got him looks from everyone.

"It's ok Sam let them call me what they want. I know that is out of jealousy." Rachel said placing a hand on his arm.

"Jealousy, oh that's a good one." Quinn said.

"It's true, tell me you didn't first join glee because you were afraid that Finn would leave you for me, and then you turned out to be pregnant by his best friend and lost everything but I was still kind to you, tried to help you, and now coach is threaten your head cheerleading position. Tell me that you aren't jealous that my life seems so much easier then yours." \

"Well it is, you are your daddy's perfect little talented angel who is great at everything she tries." Quinn spat.

"You think I'm perfect, I am far from it, and it takes years of practice to get to where I am vocally and with my dancing. Quinn you have a beautiful voice and I am sorry that it isn't shown more in glee but you don't even try to put up a fight for solos so they go to me most of the time because I have the training and the talent. And Santana I could really help you with some of the things you are going through but you refuse to be honest with yourself about who you really are and I am sorry that you can't see yourself for the stunning talented woman you are, but I am sorry that is not my fault and so you need to back off. I have done nothing but try to help and be nice and honest with everyone here and if you can't take that then it is your problem and not mine." Rachel said and the whole group was silent until Mercedes said you go girl, then everyone started to laugh except for Quinn and Santana who both looked like they had been slapped.

"That was great Rach." Sam said nudging her and giving her a smile before joining the guys in a conversation about the latest video game that had come out.

"And so the diva finally stands up for herself." Kurt says joining Mercedes, Tina and Brittany who were standing with Rachel.

"I'm tired of their crap." Rachel said shrugging it off. "Though I have to admit that felt really good."

"So what shall we do now, spin the bottle isn't very fun sober." Kurt said.

"I don't know really we have only killed about four hours. We could see if anyone wants to go out to dinner?" Tina suggested.

"Everyone, listen up, we are now taking suggestions for dinner, who wants to go out and where do you want to go." Mercedes announced to the room. They all agreed to go out to dinner picking the only place they could agree on which was of course breadstix. They all loaded into cars and drove to the restaurant and gave the hostess Rachel's name and told them that there would be twelve to their party. The hostess informed them that it would be about a thirty minute wait which they were fine with. They all stood around talking about various things until Artie spoke up to the whole group.

"We should do seasons of love at Nationals." Arties said which gained a choir of 'yes' from Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes and just looks from everyone else.

"That is a great idea Artie." Brittany said smiling and kissing her boyfriend.

"I agree it would give everyone a chance to shine and it is a serious crowd pleaser." Rachel said the wheels in her head already turning, picking who's voices would be great for which part. "We could also add in the reprise of I'll cover you to lead into it." Rachel added as the hostess came up and told them their table was ready. They spent the rest of their time at the restaurant discussing the arrangements for the song and when they could all get together to practice it before showing Mr. Schuester. They finished out the night with some bowling before they headed back to Rachel's for everyone to get their cars and head home with Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina staying the night.

They were all lounging on the floor of her parent's oscar room, looking through magazines and gossiping when Rachel's phone went off.

_Had a great time tonight. See you for practice tomorrow afternoon._

_Sam_

Rachel smiled to herself sending her response and looking up to see everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked setting her phone down.

"I know that smile. Who was the text from?" Kurt asked.

"No one and I don't know what smile you are talking about." Rachel said picking up her magazine.

"It was Sam." Brittany said.

"Sam, really, well who would have thought that." Mercedes said.

"There is nothing to think, Sam was just making sure that we were still on for practice tomorrow." Rachel said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Sure we all know what happens when guys come over to practice here." Kurt teased.

"Kurt Hummel, you take that back, you make me sound like some kind of harlot." Rachel said shocked.

"Okay honey, first no one says harlot anymore and it's true, Puck, Finn, Jesse, they all came over to practice a song with you and you ended up making out with them. Just stating a fact here." Kurt said.

"Well nothing is going on between Sam and I. Neither of us want another relationship right now, so the subject can be dropped." Rachel said.

"For now." Kurt said looking a Brittany and giving her a wink. Oh the scheming to be done.


	4. Duets

Chapter 4

Duets

AN: Hello. Thank you to all those who are following this story. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and let me know of any songs you would like to see used in this story. Enjoy!

Songs used in this chapter

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance sung by Finn and Puck

Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright sung by Santana and Artie

Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA sung by Sam and Rachel

Seasons of Love Music and Lyrics by Jonathan Larson Sung by the whole glee club

Rachel and Sam were sitting in glee club Monday afternoon waiting for to come in. They had both decided yesterday while practicing their song that they would wait till later in the week since Rachel had decided that they needed some dance moves to go along with the song since she did not believe in just standing there and singing a song.

"All Right does anyone have anything ready?" Mr. Schuester asked walking into the choir room and setting his things down on the piano. Puck and Finn were already messing with musical equipment so they spoke up saying they had something ready. Finn sat at the drums and Puck has his guitar out. Everyone seemed to be impressed that they had already come up with a song to do and were the first to perform.

**Finn**

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_  
_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_  
_They're gonna rip up your heads,_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine_

**Both**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_

**Puck**_  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

**Both**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

Puck then broke out into a guitar solo and everyone was enjoying the song so far.

Then it went to just the drums as the chorus was sung and the other glee club kids joined in for the chorus.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

"Alright guys that was awesome." said and then asked if anyone else was ready. Artie and Santana said they were and made there way down front. Santana grabbed a stool and sat down on it with Artie next to her and then the piano began to play.

(This will be done differently in song breakage. Santana, **Artie**, _Both)_

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth; the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah_

**Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the** _marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
_  
_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
_  
There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in with you  
_The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Hallelujah,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
_  
Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
_It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah  
_  
**Hallelujah, **

Hallelujah  
**Hallelujah, **

_Hallelujah_

Everyone clapped for them and thought that there song was amazing and that their voices complimented each other really well. After that glee club was dismissed and Sam and Rachel went back to her house to continue to practice.

"Well it seems we have some competition." Sam said waling into Rachel's house.

"Yes I was not expecting Santana and Artie to come up with something so beautiful." Rachel said grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge before heading to the media room to practice the dancing they had been working on.

"So are your dads always away this much?" Sam asked.

"It depends. They are both lawyers and so they have a lot of conferences to go to and then they take a honeymoon every year." Rachel.

"Must suck to be here by yourself all the time." Sam commented.

"You get use to it. So shall we get to practicing?' Rachel asked. Sam nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that Rachel was really lonely. They spent the next hour practicing until Rachel was completely satisfied.

"Would you like to stay for some food and we can do our homework together?" Rachel asked as they walked back up stairs.

"Sure I would love to." Sam said and Rachel smiled. She was beginning to feel better about herself with each passing day. She was finally making friends, she was over her Finn drama, she wasn't getting teased as much at school, life was good for Rachel right now. Rachel ordered take out and they sat in her kitchen books out and some music playing softly in the background while they waited for food. They sat in a comfortable silence like this was something that they did on a regular basis. Both noted how comfortable they were with the other and that they could be themselves. Rachel didn't feel like she need to be a perfectionist and Sam felt like he could talk about comic books or Avatar and not be made fun of or told that he should change hobbies like other girls and some of his guy friends had told him to.

"Irayo" Sam said looking at Rachel. Rachel looked up from her books and looked at Sam with confusion. "Thank you." Sam said.

"For what?" Rachel asked smiling at him and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Just thanks." He said returning to his work. Rachel just shook her head and continued with her work.

School had still been going smoothly for Rachel. Cheerio's practice cut into her free dancing time but she didn't mind. She was still keeping in shape and she learned that not all of the girls on the squad were like Santana and Quinn. It was Thursday and Rachel and Sam were the last to perform their duets. Everyone had done a great job and Rachel noticed that they had all finally began to put effort into their music and it helped that they were all in agreement about a song they wanted to show . Rachel stood with her back to the Piano and Sam stood off to the side where the band was.

**Sam  
**_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
_Sam sang making like he was smoking a cigar.

_But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new_

Sam sang as he walked closer to Rachel.  
_And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you_

Sam sang bending at the knee and coming back up wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

**Rachel  
**_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Rachel sang backing away from Sam there hands the last thing to separate.

**Rachel  
**_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear_

Rachel sang taking a step closer to Sam

_When I don't have you near_

Rachel sang taking more steps towards him speeding up as the song went on.

_Unsatisfied__  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

Rachel sang now standing at Sam again his arms on her waist and hers resting on his arms both smiling brightly.

**Sam**  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Sam sang as they dance around the choir room spinning here and there

**Rachel**  
_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
_

**Sam **  
_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

**Rachel**  
_'Cause everything is new_

**Both**  
_And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?_

**Sam**  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_  
**Rachel**  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion_

**Both**  
_Lay all your love on me__  
_

Everyone clapped and Mr. Schuester announced it was time to vote.

"Actually before we vote will you come down to the auditorium there is something we want to show you." Rachel said still standing by the piano where she and Sam had finished there song. agreed and followed everyone down to the auditorium. Everyone lined up on stage while took a seat. Everyone had a spot light on them and stood in a line. The piano began to play and Puck began to sing.

**Puck**

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you  
Open your door - I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you were, my love, on life  
All my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true  
As this is_

**Mercedes**

_So with a thousand sweet kisses_

**Everyone**  
_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you whit a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you_

**Puck**

_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
When you're worn out and tired  
When your heart has expired_

_Oh lover  
I'll cover you  
Oh lover_

_I'll cover you_

The music continued and they went into Seasons of Love.

**Everyone**  
_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How  
about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love._

_Seasons of love._

**Mercedes**_  
525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

**Santana**_  
In truths that she  
learned,_

**Kurt**_  
Or in times that he cried._

Puck_  
In bridges he burned,_

**Finn**_  
Or the way that she died..._

**Everyone**_  
It's time now to sing out,  
the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.  
How about love!  
How about love! How about love!  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love! Seasons of love._

"Wow guys that is amazing. I think we found one of our numbers for Regionals." said standing up and clapping. Everyone was excited and started hugging and high fiving each other. "But guys we still gotta vote to see who won the trip to breadstix." said. They made their way back to the choir room and sat down and put their votes to paper.

"Alright we it was very close. By one vote Rachel and Sam are our winners." said. Rachel jumped up beaming and Sam had a goofy smile on his face as they walked up and excepted their certificate. Sam leaned in and said something to Rachel and she shook her head yes.

"Rachel and I would like to pass this over to Santana and Artie for the number they did." Sam said handing the certificate to Santana who excepted it but said nothing. Artie thanked them very much before looking at his duet partner who didn't seem happy. She actually seemed close to tears. Glee club was dismissed with no assignment given for next week which everyone was thankful for. Sam walked with Rachel to her locker and leaned against the locker next to hers as she grabbed a book she had forgotten.

"So I was thinking since we gave Artie and Santana the gift certificate since I didn't want to repeat what happened last time there, why don't I take you out to a movie. I am sure we can find some vegan candy." Sam said pushing his hands in his pocket.

"I would like that very much Sam. Is there anything good coming out?" Rachel asked shutting her locker and leaving for the parking lot Sam falling into step with here.

"A few things. We can talk about it after you have had time to go out and look up what's in theater and do all the research I am sure you are going to.' Sam said smiling and nudging Rachel slightly.

"There is nothing wrong with checking out a movie before you go and see it. I would rather put the effort into looking into the movie and making a good choice, than not and seeing a terrible movie and wasting the money." Rachel said.

"Alright, well call me when you picked something and we can go see it tomorrow if you want." Sam said.

"Sure I will call you this evening with my choice and see if it agrees with you." Rachel said sliding into her car. Rachel waved good bye to Sam and drove home excited about going out with just Sam tomorrow.

AN: Well what did you think? Let me know and send your reviews. Thanks.


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 5

The Aftermath

AN: Hello! Here is the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Songs Used

Express from the Burlesque Soundtrack sung by Brittany, Rachel, and Santana

Rachel walked into school Monday morning after spending her whole weekend with Sam for the most part. He had really opened up to her about his life and why they were here and that his family was really struggling to make ends meet. Rachel felt terrible about that but it seemed that when ever they saw each other all their problems seemed to go away. Rachel had never felt this good with another person let alone a boy. She found she could be herself around him and he not call her crazy.

Rachel was pulling her books out of her locker for her first few classes when Quinn came up to her locker and closed it in Rachel's face.

"So can I ask what it is with you and my sloppy seconds, first Finn, then Puck, and now Sam? Are you really that desperate to be like me that you have to date the guys I leave behind?" Quinn asked with a sneer in her voice.

"What is going on between Sam and I is none of your business and if I remember correctly Finn and Sam both left you because you were tramping around behind their backs." Rachel replied coolly. A crowd had started to gather around them including just about everyone in glee club. "And you missed out on a great thing with Noah. He is a great man and a good friend." Rachel continued. Noah looked at Rachel in astonishment. He never expected Berry to defend him, Finn looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and Mercedes and Kurt had smug smiles on their faces. Quinn really had no idea what to say. Everything Rachel had said was true she had been dumped by both Finn and Sam and for good reasons. "And because of your inappropriate actions you have not only had a child while in high school but you know have mono which you will carry for the rest of your life and could potentially pass on to any future children you might have. So before you choose to place yourself in other peoples personal lives I suggest you take a step back and look at your own. What is the saying, oh yes do not point out the splinter in someone else's eye if you have a stick in your own. I may not have had the best luck with guys but at least I am doing better then you" Rachel said picking up her bag and walking to her first class leaving everyone speechless. The halls actually parted to let her by.

Rachel was feeling pretty good about herself right now. She was standing up for herself, she wasn't being slushied, she was actually fitting in and feeling like herself more than she had in a long time.

Classes went well for the rest of the day people coming up to her and saying how awesome it was that she stood up to Quinn and that all she had down was spoken the truth. She sat in her last class tapping on her pink notebook humming a song waiting for the announcement of the nominees for Prom king and queen. Rachel didn't really care. She knew that Quinn and Finn would win no matter who else was nominated.

"I have the nominees for Prom king and queen." Principle Figgins said over the PA system. "For king the nominees are Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and David Karofsky." At the last name there was a bunch of booing and then the ape cheers from the football players. But three guys from glee had been nominated that could be very good for the glee club Rachel thought. "And the nominees for queen are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes and Rachel Berry." He finished. Rachel's head shot up and saw that everyone was staring at her. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Who would nominate her for prom queen? This was surely a way for someone to get back at her. She could picture it now, standing up on stage after being named queen with the fake tiara on and flowers and someone pulling a Carrie and covering her in red slushy. No this was not happening; she was going to demand that she be taken off of the ballot. She would not let anyone ruin that night for her. The final bell rang and Rachel shot out of her desk and marched her way towards the principles office.

"Principle Figgins, I would like to be taken off of the nomination ballot for prom queen. I am sure it is just some cruel joke and I will not have it." Rachel said standing in front of her principles desk.

" I can assure you that this is no trick. You were nominated the same way all the others were. By your peers placing their votes for nominees. And if you win it will be because people voted for you and nothing more." He reassured. Rachel still wasn't convinced so she just decided she would not campaign, it was silly anyways, she was going to be remembered as a big Broadway star, not the high school prom queen. Rachel walked to her locker and put her books away grabbing her back pack and going to the gym for cheerios practice.

"I honestly hate that woman." Rachel said as she fell onto her couch. Brittany and Santana doing the same. Rachel wasn't sure how Santana had ended up at her house but her she was her head laying next to Rachel's as her feet dangled off the opposite side of the couch. "Santana you do realize whose house you are in right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Berry I do. I figure if Brit can be friends with you then so can I, plus you kinda kick ass at the whole cheerleading thing." Santana said as if it was common knowledge and Rachel was out of the loop.

"I see, well thank you I guess." Rachel said sitting up and laying her head against the back of the couch.

"We should do a number for glee." Brittany said out of the blue. Rachel looked at her out of one of her eyes. Her, Santana, and Brittany all do a number?

"Sure Brit, that sounds like a great idea." Santana said with a yawn. "That woman is going to knock us into the ground if she keeps up this crazy shit."

"How have you all dealt with it for so long?" Rachel asked.

"Red Bull, Stacker, Energy shakes, and lots of naps." Santana said. "We don't actually sleep, we naps multiple times a day."

"That is not healthy at all." Rachel said shocked that they did not get the recommended amount of sleep. "You should be getting at least eight hours of sleep each night or your brain will shut down." Rachel said.

"Mine already has. I can't seem to find the on switch though." Brittany said and the other two girls just looked at her.

"So about that song? What did you have in mind Brittany?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"You pick Rae Rae; you always have great song ideas." Brittany said.

"I gotta agree that last mash up we did was pretty epic." Santana said still laying there her eyes closed again.

"Okay let's give them something they won't forget." Rachel said with a smile. Oh they were going to have fun with this one.

Every sat in the auditorium looking towards the stage .Mr.S had come into glee that afternoon and asked everyone to come down to the auditorium because some of the girls had put something together. Santana Rachel and Brittany all stood up on the stage their backs to the rest of the glee club.

All of the guys mouths were watering because the girls where wearing barely there black shorts and tiny black tanks with them and heels that made there legs look amazing.

(_Rachel_, Santana, **Brittany**, _**All**_)

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside _

Rachel sang turning around and facing the crowd.

**Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire**

Brittany followed suite and turned to the crowd as she started singing.

Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest

Santana sang running her arms down one of her legs and bending at the waist as she did so.

_It's a life__**, it's a style, **_it's a need_**, it's Burlesque**_

E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
_Ladies no regrets  
_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_  
Ladies no regrets_

Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire

Rachel sang dancing about the stage moving to the beat of the music.

_**Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?  
**__  
__**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.  
**_

The girls sang moving around the stage doing a cross between a burlesque style dance and hip hop.

I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees  
_  
__**Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?**_

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.

_**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**_

Everyone cheered once the song was over and most of the guys had to cover their laps because they had enjoyed the number a little too much.

"That was great girls but a little bit mature for glee club. But keep up the good work." Will told them ushering everyone back towards the choir room.

"Damn Berry Sweater Vest said your song was to mature for glee club. It seems you have finally discovered sex appeal well done you." Santana said teasing Rachel.

"Thanks bitch." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Oh Lord stop the press Rachel Berry just threw out a cuss word. That is some head line news right there." Santana said with a laugh.

"Go get changed you two we have a glee practice to get to." Rachel said shaking her head and walking to the locker room. When Rachel got to the hall way she saw Sam leaning against the wall across from her.

"That was some number Rach." He commented pushing himself up off the wall.

"It was just for fun. I had the need to express myself." She said with a giggle and it made him smile.

"Would you like to grab something to eat after practice?" Rachel asked.

"I can't I have to watch my brother and sister." Sam said looking at the floor.

"Oh well I can grab take out and bring it over." Rachel said.

"No that's ok." Sam said a little too fast and loud causing Rachel to step back and wrap her arms around herself. Sam never acted like this around her or anyone for that matter really. "I mean I don't want to bother you with them. I am sure you have a lot of homework to do."

"I finished it already and plus I wanted to ask if you would teach me how to play guitar." Rachel said.

"I can't Rach. I…uh…sold my guitar." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why did you do that?' Rachel asked. Sam just shrugged.

"Well I gotta go. I just wanted to see you real quick. I won't be in the rest of glee club today." Sam said giving Rachel a sad smile and walking down the hall. Rachel couldn't believe that he had sold his guitar. He loved his guitar almost as much as he loved his siblings. Rachel was determined to find out what was going on.

After glee rehearsal that day she called up every pawn shop and music shop in lima trying to track down his guitar. She was finally able to track it down at a second hand music store in a not so part of town. She drove over there as soon as she found out and walked into the shop and sure enough was Sam's guitar sitting behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to inquire about the guitar right back there." Rachel said pointing to the black case with the pink bikini killer sticker on it.

"Just came in the other day. Poor boy, I thought he was going to cry leaving it here." The guy said picking up the case and laying it across the counter. "Must have really needed the cash." He popped open the case and there sat Sam's guitar.

"How much?' Rachel asked.

"fifteen hundred." He said.

"I will give you eight hundred for it." Rachel said.

"We don't haggle her sweetheart." He said amused that such a short girl was trying to bring him down on the price.

"Sir if you want to sell that guitar suggest you work with me here. It has obviously been played and the case is damaged, and the strings will need to be replaced soon. How about nine and you give me a set of new strings with it." Rachel said.

"I am impressed by you and for that you have yourself a deal." He said and Rachel smiled her million dollar smile.

"They boy who sold you this. Do you know where I might find him?" Rachel asked.

"Sure he is just across the street at that motel over there." The man said ringing Rachel up and handing her the things she had purchased. Rachel turned around and looked out the store front to see a run down motel staring back at her and her heart broke just a little. She had known his family was having a hard time but she didn't realize it was this bad.

Rachel walked up to the clerk at the motel and asked where she could find the Evans family. The man gave her the room number and she thanked him before walking to the given room. She sat the guitar down and knocked on the door.

"Rachel what are you doing here?' Sam asked alarmed that she was seeing him like this.

"I wanted to talk to you. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad Sam? I could have helped. The glee club could have helped." Rachel said standing in the door frame. A little blond girl came over and wrapped herself around Sam's leg.

"Who is this?' She asked looking up at Rachel. "She is really pretty."

"I am Rachel, What is your name?" Rachel asked kneeling down to meet the girl at eye level.

"I'm Stacey." The little girl said wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and hugging her.

"Come on Stacey. Don't bother Rachel." Sam said picking her up and placing her on the bed. The room was small and smelled bad and was filled with what little they seemed to have left. There was another little boy sitting on the bed that looked like a younger version of Sam.

"Can we watch TV?" The boy asked.

"Sure Stevie." Sam said turning cartoons on for them.

"Is this all you have?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah when the bank takes your house they literally take you house. One day they show up and kick you out. We have been staying here since then." Sam said.

"Why did you never say anything?" Rachel asked.

"Would it have made a difference other than people treating me differently?" Sam said.

"You sold your guitar to help with money didn't you?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah we were about to be kicked out of here so I sold it and got us another week and some food." Sam said. Rachel walked out the door and Sam wasn't sure what was going on until she walked back in with his guitar case. Sam couldn't help himself and felt a tear fall down his face.

"You bought my guitar back for me?" He asked kneeling down and opening the case taking the guitar out and holding it.

"Well actually I pulled some strings with the glee club and we all bought it for you. We need you Sam and you need music." Rachel said.

"Look at me, I have never cried before." Sam said wiping his face.

"Don't cry Sammy." His little sister said coming up and giving him a hug.

"Thank you Rachel." Sam said.

"Your welcome but I expect those guitar lessons." Rachel said with a smile and Sam smiled back at her chuckling a little.

"Sure thing Rach." He said.

AN: The whole time I was watching Rumors I was sitting there thinking to myself, 'why does no one try and figure out why he is living in a hotel' it was very sad and I thought his little sister was the cutest thing. Well review and let me know what you thought.


	6. Prom

Chapter 6

Prom

AN: Hello my dear readers. Thank you so much for your reviews. They really make an authors day to hear what their readers think. I hope to hear more from you in the future. Here is the next chapter. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures pertaining to the story. I am going a bit AU here since some of the things that happened in the prom episode will not be happening here but that is the great thing about writing here you can make up your own story line. Enjoy!

Rachel approached Sam's locker that morning with a large smile on her face.

"Good morning Sam." Rachel said leaning against the locker next to his.

"Hey Rachel. Thanks again for the clothes for my sister. She is still playing dress up in your old competition dresses." Sam said pulling books from his locker.

"It's no problem. So I wanted to ask, Prom is this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Rachel said with a sweet smile.

"No." Sam said simply closing his locker.

"Oh well if you are worried if I mean more than friends I don't I mean seeing as how neither of us have a date and since I thought we were friends that we could go together." Rachel said hoping he would change his mind.

"No I mean I'm not going. I can't go you know with everything that is going on." Sam said sadly.

"I already thought about that. Meet me later and we can talk about it ok. Just don't set your mind on not going." Rachel said before heading to her first class.

Sam watched Rachel walk away. He wanted to go with her to prom and he would have asked her himself if he had the money to take her. Sam was quickly coming to the conclusion that he was starting to like Rachel more than just a friend and it sucked because it seemed that was all she wanted. Sam shook the thoughts aside and went to class.

Sam walked into the auditorium that afternoon and saw Rachel sitting on the edge of the stage swinging her legs back and fourth. Sam walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"Look Rachel I would love to go to prom with you but I can't." Sam said looking at his hands in his lap.

"Hear me out first before you say that." Rachel said looking over at Sam he nodded. Rachel pulled out a handful of twenties from her purse and handed him one. "This is our prom budget. It's not a hand out or charityor anything like that it's a loan. You can wear the suit you wore to Kurt's dad's wedding or borrow one from your dad or even my dad's and we can catch the $8.99 all you can eat pasta at breadsticks and I can drive us to prom and I will get my dress at a second hand store and make corsages from our garden. So what do you say?" Rachel asked

"Rachel I don't want you to give up your perfect prom night to go with me." Sam said looking at her.

"What if going with you would be my perfect prom night?" Rachel asked him. She really wanted to go with Sam even if it were just as friends. She knew she wasn't his type and she was okay with that as long as she got to spend time with him.

"Then I would love to go with you." Sam said with a smile and Rachel hugged him.

"Trust me this will be the best prom night ever." Rachel said loving the feeling of Sam's arms wrapped around her in a hug.

Rachel was standing in a dress store with Santana and Brittany as they were both trying on dresses. Prom was only two days away and she was so excited she had found the most amazing dress in a hole in the wall vintage store in Columbus and at a great price too. So far her prom on a budget was working very well. She was thinking about walking down the stairs at her house Sam waiting at the bottom for her with a smile on his face and the look of awe in his eyes when he saw her. She was in her own little fantasy world and had completely zoned out.

"Yo Berry pay attention." Santana called coming out in a red tightly fitted red dress. Rachel looked over at Santana and her jaw dropped.

"It is perfect, so you." Rachel said motioning for Santana to spin around. "That is it." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank god if I had to try on another dress I was going to shoot myself." Santana said walking back to the dressing room. Brittany came out dressed back in her cheerios uniform. She had thankfully found her dress on the second try and it was so her in hot pink with black sequins around the edges of the short layers and a little bit of black tool peeking out at her knees.

"So Rae Rae, are you excited about going with Sam to prom?" Brittany asked.

"Hold up, you're going to prom with trouty mouth? Quinn is going to shit herself." Santana said from her dressing room.

"Yes I am going with Sam and we are both excited and I could care less what Quinn thinks. Sam is no longer her concern." Rachel said.

"You want him to be yours then?" Santana asked coming out of the dressing room with the dress she picked.

"We are just friends." Was all Rachel said.

Rachel was standing in her room looking over her appearence for the evening. The gold dress she had found fit her body tightly showing of her small figure and the curves she had in all the right places. The strapless sweetheart neckline looked wonderful with her curly hair pulled half up and cascading down her back. The slit in the front that came up to her knees showed off her tone legs and strappy gold heels and painted toes. She loved to watch the tulle the lined the slit of her dress move when she walked. She looked like she had stepped right out of a 1930's fashions magazine. She was really hoping Sam would think she was the most stunning girl he had ever seen when she greeted him tonight. Just as she was giving herself the green light she heard her father call to her to let her know that Sam was here. Puck had dropped him off on his way to pick up Mercedes who was going with him as a friend. They had decided to all meet up at breadsticks for dinner along with Santana and Brittany who had decided to go together as a couple since Brittany and Artie's break up which Rachel was torn about, she was happy that her friends had finally gotten together but she felt bad for Artie at the same time. Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs to the foyer of her house where Sam and her father's were standing.

Sam looked up at Rachel coming down the stairs and his breath was taken away. She looked like a golden goddess and he was sure he would never see anyone look more beautiful then she looked to night. So needless to say he couldn't help when his mouth broke out into a huge smile.

"She looks wonderful doesn't she?' He dad said looking at his little girl.

"Yeah." Sam whispered out stepping up to the bottom of the step and taking her hand. Rachel had a huge smile on her face seeing Sam waiting for her at the bottom of the steps in a black suit with his hair falling into his face. "You look amazing Rachel." Sam said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so do you." Rachel said blushing resisting the urge to touch her cheek where he had just kissed her. "The flowers are over on the table there." Rachel said pointing to where the corsages she had made for them were sitting on the entry way table. Sam's was a smile cream colored rose with the stem wrapped in gold ribbon. Rachel had made one for herself that was two cream roses with a gold tulle bow and gold ribbon to tie it on her insisted that they stick with the tradition of putting them on each other. She may have made them but she wanted Sam to put it on her. She picked up his and placed it on this jacket careful not to stick either of them with the pin. Sam picked up hers and tied it to her wrist brushing it with his thumb across her pulse as he let go of her arm. After her father took what seemed like five hundred photo's they were finally able to leave to go to dinner.

When they got to breadsticks the parking lot was full and the restaurant was even worse. She was thankful that she had placed a call ahead for their table or they would have missed prom simply because they would have been waiting for a table all night. They meet everyone at the table and everyone was looking good.

"Wow Berry another look I approve of well done you." Santana said with a small clap and a wink.

"You look amazing girl, where did you find that dress?" Mercedes said.

"I found it in Columbus at a second hand vintage store. It was a steal." Rachel said taking a seat between Puck and Sam. They ordered their food and sat and talked while they burned sometime before they were going to head to prom.

"Hello everyone you all look great." Quinn said in a fake sweet voice as she and Finn walked past their table heading to their own.

"Hey Sam, Rachel, seems like kissing Puck wasn't the only thing you lied about to me." Finn said.

"Hey that is not cool man." Sam said.

"Yeah she didn't lie to you about shit dude." Puck said.

"Quinn you look great but you two need to step." Mercedes said. Quinn pulled Finn along pissed that once again things had come back around to Rachel. What was it with that girl and guys she dated.

Rachel and Sam walked into prom together and neither could have been happier at that moment. The gym of their school was decorated in school colors and twinkle lights and the dj was spinning music already.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Berry?" Sam asked.

"I would love to Mr. Evans." Rachel said taking Sam's hand and walking to the dance floor with him. They danced to a few top 40 songs together, Rachel laughing as Sam pulled some old school dance moves and Sam loved that he could do that to her, get her to laugh so hard that she threw her head back and grabbed her stomach. A slow song came on and Sam looked at Rachel who smiled sweetly at him.

"We can sit if you want." Rachel told him. Sam shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him. He wrapped a hand around her waist and held her other hand resting it on his chest not letting go of it. Rachel rested her head against his shoulder as they danced.

"You look so wonderful tonight Rachel, you are the most stunning girl her tonight." Sam whispered in her ear.

"And you are the best date a girl could have tonight. Everyone should be jealous that I am here with you and they aren't." Rachel said looking up at Sam who smiled at her. He really wanted to kiss her at that moment but felt that it would take things to far. He remembered when he had first tried to kiss Quinn and that blew up in his face. He settled with resting his cheek on top of her head as they continued to dance not caring about anyone else in the room. It was just them and it was perfect.

The night so far had gone off with out a hitch. Everyone was having fun and dancing and no drama had occurred which was a nice change. Soon it came time for the prom king and queen to be announced and Principle Figgins called all the candidates up to the stage.

"I have the results of this years winners for prom king and queen. Your 2011 junior prom king is Sam Evans." He announced and everyone clapped as Sam walked up stunned that anyone had voted for him and excepted the silver fleur de lis crown. "Your 2011 prom queen is Rachel Berry." He announced and everyone broke into a loud applause and whistles. Santana hugged Rachel as she walked up to get the crown and Quinn watched stunned as Rachel had her crown placed upon her head. "And now your prom king and queen will share their first dance." Principle Figgins announced walking off stage. Sam escorted Rachel to the center of the dances floor and took her in his arms once again. Rachel hadn't really been paying attention to the song that was playing until a few lines of lyrics caught her attention.

_Can you still see _

_The heart of me_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

That was just how she felt about Sam. He made her feel like she was perfect and had no problems. That no one made fun of her or called her weird or threw slushies at her.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Rachel looked up at Sam who was already staring at her. It was as though this song was saying everything that she was feeling or wanted to tell him. They stared into each other eyes knowing they were both feeling the same way at that moment and that this would always be there song now.

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step _

_From turning it around_

Sam lowered his head and brushed his lips against Rachel's who pushed further into him willing him to kiss her deeply. Sam took the hint and captured her lips in a passionate kiss right in the middle of prom not caring who was around.

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

Sam knew from the look that Rachel had given him that this song was saying to him what she wanted to but couldn't. He knew then that he would never hurt Rachel, that she was probably going to be it for him and he was lost to her. He had never felt so mush emotion run through him in kissing someone. He was now a firm believer in soul mates and he was sure he had just found his.

They broke apart both panting for air. Rachel took Sam's hand and led him from the gym to a deserted hall way. He got the hint and pulled her to him crashing his lips to her again pushing her up against the wall. Rachel had never felt so much passion in her life even when she was singing a solo on stage in front of a crowded room. Nothing compared to being in Sam's arms and feeling his soft lips against her. It had made her want like she never had in her life. She wanted to spend every moment she could feeling Sam's arms around her, feel his lips on her skin, it made her want him fully and she had never even really felt that way about Finn. Rachel felt comfortable with Sam and she knew that he would take care of her. Sam stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

"Rachel I don't want to be just friends." Sam told her.

"Me either Sam, I want to be with you." Rachel said and Sam pulled her face to his again kissing her. Rachel smiled into the kiss.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that." Sam said whispered to her resting his forehead against hers as his hand cupped around her neck.

"I wanted to tell you but I thought I wasn't your type. I mean I am no Quinn Fabray." Rachel said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"How could you not be my type Rachel, you are perfect in ever way." Sam said kissing her sweetly. Rachel couldn't believe how perfect this night had ended up being. Never had she thought that she would end up with a guy like Sam tell her that she was perfect and that he wanted her. This was defiantly the best prom ever.

AN: The song is All I Need by Within Temptation. They used it in Vampire Diaries and I loved it. i have been a Within Temptation fan for a long time and think their music is amazing. Also please let me know if you would like me to continue or give you all and epiloge that will be probably ten years from this chapter. Send me your thoughts.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7

Epilogue

AN: Well here it is. The end of the story. If I get the demands for it I may do a few drabbles of Sam and Rachel's relationship. So let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Rachel sat in her seat her leg bouncing up and down. She had never been so nervous in her life. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. What she had bled, sweated, and lived for. The Tony Awards. She had picked out the perfect dress designed for her by Kurt who was now a big time fashion designer. The pink silk looked great against her dark skin tone, which was now becoming wrinkled because she was grasping it trying to keep her hands occupied.

"Calm down you have this in the bag," Her husband said to her. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as her took her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"And now the winner for Best Actress in a Musical…Ms. Rachel Berry." Indina Menzel announced. Rachel stood up and kissed her husband before walking to the stage and excepting her award.

"Wow thank you all so much I am truly honored to be standing here and accepting this award. There are so many people I want to thank, my director and my agent, the entire cast of Wicked, you guys are amazing and such a blessing to work with. I want to thank my Father's for always believing in me, and I want to thank my husband and father of my two wonderful children, Sam for putting up with my special brand of crazy and pushing me to always be my best. I love you you so much" Rachel said blowing a kiss to the blond man who had come with her tonight. She honestly couldn't be happier than she was at this moment she felt as though her life was complete. She was married to the man of her dreams, had two beautiful children, and had just won a Tony.

Sam and Rachel came home that night and walked to their children's nursery the minute they got home to find Santana sitting in the rocking chair holding their daughter Rebekah.

"So did you win?" She asked.

"Yes I did." Rachel said walking over and picking up her daughter. "How were they for you?" Rachel asked giving her friend a hug.

"Perfect little angels. I am the luckiest god mother in the world I am sure. Eli was a bit fussy but he settled down after I sang to him for a little bit." Santana said looking in the crib of her god son. "Well I am gonna get out of here. Congrats B." Santana said grabbing her things and giving Sam a hug before walking out of their house quietly.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked walking up behind his wife and looking at her holding their daughter.

"Extremely." Rachel said kissing her husband. Her life was perfect.


	8. FYI

Just a quick FYI. I have started to post Drabbles related to this story under Let it be Me Drabbles. They will bit little snippets of Sam and Rachel's relationship from prom to the epilogue. Check it out and let me know if there are any parts of their life you would like to see.


End file.
